eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1417 (3 March 1997)
Synopsis: Grant has just spent the night at Lorraine's and it's first thing in the morning and they are snogging nauseatingly in the kitchen when Joe walks in. Tiffany is being generally moody and miserable, and Tony and Simon are both doing a pretty good job of reassuring her. Tony's making renewed efforts in his job hunting now that Mark is back, although Simon says they can manage and he needn't accept just anything. Tony reminds him that jobs for reformed drug dealers are a little hard to come by so he can't afford to be choosy, and has Simon seen the price of prams, not to mention nappies? Simon objects that the baby might not be his, and Tony says that since they're all living together it's probably safer to work on the assumption that it is. He sees Kathy in the café and asks her what it's like to be a parent. She gives him a quick rundown and says that even though she is Grant's sister-in-law, she's also his aunt and if he wants to talk she's here for him. Also in the café is Sarah, and she's hanging around Ricky. Ted walks in and asks her about school today and tells her not to waste time in the café. She tells him they have a careers advisory session today, and then they will choose A-level subjects. Ted tells her to make an effort for the careers teacher, and she says it's no big deal. He reminds her it's the rest of her life that will be affected by her choices. Later she sees Joe who asks her about the Tower of Babel story. She says that's the Old Testament, it's not the same they're "just stories." Joe laughs and says so you mean they're not true then? Sarah says no, of course I don't mean that, but they're just stories. Joe persists, so are they true stories or untrue stories? Sarah gets confused and says he should come to the meeting and ask Alistair as he is always very "clear." Joe isn't keen as he knows Alistair dislikes him. Pauline and Ruth argue yet again about Martin's thieving, and Ruth insists that she is not "mistaken" and Pauline should face up to it. Ruth tells Mark about the whole saga and he says he'll have a word with Martin. Ruth goes off sulkily and Gita invites her to come over to hers for a pizza and a bottle of wine later, as she's by herself, and Sanjay will be back soon. Mark mentions the stealing to Pauline, saying they cannot ignore it. Pauline listens in at the door when Mark confronts Martin, and when Martin runs off in a sulk, Pauline comes in and starts discussing it with Mark. He says he can't believe she was eavesdropping, and Martin is trying to grow up but every time he turns around, she's breathing down his neck. Pauline is surprised and hurt by Mark's rather accurate remarks. Gita gets a call from Sanjay but it is such a poor line that she can't hear what he's saying at all. Robbie is very efficient in the taxi firm, and has more initiative than Barry when it comes to drumming up business and marketing ideas. Barry is taken aback and impressed. Huw isn't too happy at the authoritarian approach Robbie is taking sending him out during his tea break but Barry backs Robbie, to Huw's dismay. Ricky hears on the Walford gossip mill that Tiffany is back and goes to see her at Tony's demanding to know where Bianca is. She says well, thanks for asking, I feel awful, but goes on to tell him that Bianca went to Barcelona with Guillermo to look at the fashion. Ricky is worried but Tiffany says he has no reason to be and his future is all sewn up: he knows Bianca loves him and anyway Guillermo is getting married soon too so he has nothing to worry about. Ricky says she has it even more sewn up, as she will always have the baby, and be it's mother, whereas marriage isn't so permanent. Peggy hears, and is furious with Grant for not telling her. He says it wasn't important. Peggy then goes on about Tiffany being "back with" Tony, and his child possibly being brought up by another man. Grant says he doesn't really care. She then has a go at Lorraine for not telling her either, and Lorraine says she thought Grant would tell her. Gita and Ruth get inebriated and giggly and roll around on the floor discussing low sperm counts and mother-in-laws from hell. Gita then says she's drunk too much as she's hearing things, but Ruth says she heard something too...and Sanjay walks in. He starts to waffle nervously and then finally just tells Gita that he's brought his mother with him from India. Cast: *'Gita Kapoor - Shobu Kapoor' *'Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma' *'Neelam Kapoor - Jamila Massey' *'Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson' *'Mark Fowler - Todd Carty' *'Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard' *'Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon' *'Tony Hills - Mark Homer' *'Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford' *'Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp' *'Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard' *'Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor' *'Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls' *'Sarah Hills ''' - ''Daniela Denby-Ashe *'Ted Hills - Brian Croucher' *'Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen' *'Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney' *'Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson' *'Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson' *'Huw Edwards - Richard Elis' *'Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth' *'Blossom Jackson - Mona Hammond' *'Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley' *'Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou ' Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes